Closer to Home
by Velara
Summary: A chance encounter in the Chantry has unforeseen consequences as Elissa finds herself caught in an awkward web of lies, truth and love. 1st person POV. Non-warden Elissa Cousland/Alistair Pairing. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue

I suppose the whole wretched affair began shortly after the destruction of the Archdemon. I had been sequestered in the Chantry with the others who had sought out the Chantry and the Maker's divine protection when the first bells had begun to toll upon sighting the darkspawn army approach the capital. In the first few hours of battle, I had sat huddled with the other women and children as we listened in growing terror to the battle and dying cries of the brave men and women who were fighting for our lives and their own against creatures that we could only imagine in our nightmares. I had bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering in fear when the Chantry's back door had clanged open to reveal several soldiers streaming in through the doorway, carrying their most severely wounded in to lie in a place that would grant them with a moment of peace and healing I had wiped away the tears that had begun to fall, and had offered my help – albeit what little I could to the Sisters and the few healers that had taken refuge in the Chantry.

By the time, the sun had started to rise in the sky, we had lost several good men and women and were tired to the bone but already the news had spread that the last surviving wardens had ended the Blight. I had remained where I was; kneeled next to an injured dwarf with the most striking coloured hair I had ever seen. The man had been brought in by an elven man and a ginger haired woman soon after the bells had begun to chime around the capital that the Archdemon had been defeated. I had assisted one of the healers who had stitched and bandaged the man, and had remained at his side whilst the others had vacated the building still holding onto his hand and murmuring a soft and gentle tune even though he had drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep under the influence of the milk of the poppy. It was near to midday when the Chantry doors had clanged open again, and I had started in surprise when the newcomer had slumped down next to my charge and had taken his other hand.

"You best get better, you old dwarf." He had murmured with a good natured grin, although his eyes had displayed a rather different emotion before turning to face me. "Thank you for sitting with him, I know Leliana would have done so but she and Zevran were needed to assist our friend."

I had remained silent and had gaped up at him in – what I can only describe now as an unladylike stupor, that he was talking to me with such openness that I had never before encountered outside my family. He had smiled at me with such a gentle and kindly smile that I could not help myself but to return it.

"I am sorry about your friend." I had said by way of filling up the silence that followed. My heart twisted a little when his smile faded slightly that I added fairly desperately with: "But he has received the best care and healing that the Sisters and Healer Hareth can provide. He will recover."

There must have been something in my voice that had caused the man to take me into his arms and pat my back as though I was a child. "It's all right." He had soothed, softly. But safe in his arms I had broken down and started to weep. "There were so many who we could not help, and I held hands with them all and tried to…tried to…" I had hiccupped into his chest before gently disentangling myself from him. "…and after what happened to momma and papa, I don't even know what has happened to my brothers. I am all alone now."

He had nice kind hazel eyes as he looked down at me with such compassion that I did not move when he lifted a hand to gently wipe away the tears that had rolled down my cheeks, and murmur gently "You aren't alone, dear Lady" and before I could stop myself I had leant myself into his embrace once more and had kissed him with such intensity that I am sure that Andraste herself would have blushed.

I still do not know till this day how long we had remained with our lips locked together in a desperate dance of shared loneliness and loss but to my mortification we were interrupted when the Chantry doors had opened again to reveal the ginger haired woman and the elven man from early that morning. I had pushed him away, scrambled hastily to my feet and fled past the new arrivals out of the Chantry and into the sunshine; leaving the man, woman and elf in my wake. As I fled with bright burning cheeks and swollen red lips, I could only pray that the loss of control would not come around to me in fall circle.

Little did I know that, that was exactly what was going to happen…

* * *

 _Hey, it's been a long time since I have sat down with a story plan to follow and let everything flow. I'm really hoping that this new story will help me with the creative flow of **The Arrangement,** even if they are two different Elissa's. Thank you for taking the time to read the prologue. I will try to update as often as I can (a chapter a week sounds like a good plan, yes?) although if the story progresses further into Autumn term, updates may be a little bit longer than they are intended to be. I really hope that you will enjoy this version of Elissa. It has been such an interesting challenge to write in first person (and in her POV!) without itching to go back and forth between her, Aedan and Alistair. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you for the interest that has been shown in this story so far. Since I'd like to give you all something instead of just a prologue, here is the next chapter in which the ball starts to roll. I also forgot to mention that this is a non-warden Elissa Cousland fanfic (so I'll add that into the summary) and because of this I'll mark it as an AU. Again, thank you to those of you who have shown interest in this story in its first week of life, this chapter is for you! And if you wish to leave a comment, please feel free to do so. I don't bite, and love to hear from you guys - and constructive criticism is always very much appreciated!_

* * *

I gazed up at the horse with a look of mixed admiration and dismay as my brother stood proudly besides her. The mare was beautiful, there was no denying it. Her coat was a soft dapple grey with a white flowing mane and one white sock on her front leg but, the implications of accepting such a gift was not something that I wished to entertain. I turned to my elder brother with an agonised look tight across my features. "She is beautiful but…"

Fergus grinned; "Anamara is indeed a fine animal, sister."

"Yet, I cannot possibly accept her!" I cried, even though deep in my heart I so very much wanted to do so. My brother's face fell, and my heart twisted automatically in guilt. It was not Fergus's fault that I did not wish to accept the King's courting suit. I had always entertained the notion that I would never marry, unless for love, and had pressed my father and mother to allow me the time despite my twenty-one years of life, the right to chose my own way in life, and what I had truly wished to do was to become a healer. I had received a good education under Healer Hareth in the healing institute that was located in the capital, and had gained some experience in working with the seriously injured and dying during the Blight and wished to continue to do so. And yet, as I heard my brother let out a sigh, as a highborn lady with an ancient bloodline that spanned back as far as King Calenhad and since the execution of Queen Anora shortly after the Blight for conspiracy to murder the King, I was the only surviving daughter of one of the only two Teyrns in the country - I was more than eligible for a King to court me.

I flashed my brother with a reassuring smile. "I apologise Fergus, it is just that I am quite overwhelmed. It is all too soon since finding you and Aedan again and returning home, I fear that I am just not quite used to the prospect of receiving suits for my hand in marriage!"

Fergus's smile returned, although a part of me was rather pleased to note that he looked rather contrite. "And I am sorry that you, whom have dealt with enough already, have to face with another change." He took my hand into his own much larger one as he added, "But I promise you sister that you will not regret the King's courting suit; he is a good, fine man and our brother holds him quite highly."

I smiled but it did not reach my eyes. I had heard much about the new King from both of my brothers on our journey home to Highever, and had heard it all before about how much of a good man that King Alistair was, how kind he was, how handsome….The list was endless, and although I had been moderately surprised that my previously broody and surly younger brother had gushed on and on about the man whom he had declared to be more like a brother than a friend, I could not find it in me to take comfort in their words. Of course, I had no doubt that King Alistair was all that my brothers said and more but he was a stranger to me, and I did not wish to tie myself to a stranger – no matter how selfish that sounded when I knew that becoming Queen would bear a heavy responsibility that would most likely see my dream of becoming a healer ending if I married the King.

Something must have shown on my face for my brother had pulled me into a tight hug. "I _promise_ you, Ellie that you will not regret courting Alistair. He is a good man, and I would never have accepted his suit if he was not." He gingerly pushed me back, his hands holding gently on my forearms as he added, "I would never do anything to make you unhappy."

And yet accepting a courting suit did make me unhappy, and as I sat and watched the young children play in the fields long after my brother had left me to bond with my new horse, I realised that the only way that I could persuade King Alistair to otherwise drop his suit in favour for another woman, was for me to behave in a way that would be considered so unappealing that he would be so inclined to drop out but how would I go about doing that?

I sighed. It was just my luck – I had always been a good girl; excelling in what my mother considered to be womanly arts of embroidery, sewing and overseeing the running of a household alongside my studies in art, history, mathematics and literature. I had always been a good Andrastian; I had never so much as stolen a sweetmeat, let alone killed anyone! And had always ensured that I had never so much as been seen talking to a man without one of my brothers or maids accompanying me; my virtue was still intact for I had never given myself to another, and…

I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. I had kissed a man with such abandon of the regal control that I had been instructed to carry since I was old enough to walk and talk that I was quite certain that King Alistair would be shocked to know that the woman whom he had chosen to court could be so open and unrestraint with a man who she did not even know the name of.

"Yes!" The words slipped out of my mouth as a cry that alerted the grazing Anamara nearby, to come over with a concerned snort as she nuzzled her great big head against my shoulder. "It's all right my lovely." I soothed her with a giggle. "It's all right."

* * *

Isn't it odd that no matter how much your heart grows heavy with anxiety of an impending date that the days and weeks that lead up to it goes by so quickly?

Several weeks after the offering of my suitor gift, I had just arrived back from another ride out in the countryside and was busy brushing down my mare when my brother's Seneschal had personally entered the stables to request that I drop everything that I was doing to attend to my brother. Fearing the worst, I had followed the short elderly man with haste only to grow impatient with the man's slow moving gait. "I thought that it was urgent, my Lord?" I had asked through barely concealed patience. The Seneschal had only ignored me, and only had spoken to announce my presence to my brother once we had entered the hall. Fergus had looked at me then, with a hint of wariness in his eyes before taking out a small piece of parchment from his surcoat.

"Ellie, this letter came for you from the desk of King Alistair's Seneschal, Arl Eamon." I had stood frozen in place as my brother read the contents of the letter. Aside from the usual formalities of status and inquires of health of the Teyrn, his sister and his household – the Arl had also written to inform us that the King accompanied by my other brother, two of his companions and several of his guardsmen would be travelling to Highever to formally meet the Lady of Highever: me.

With a sinking feeling that had only grown with each word that my brother had read out, I could not help but feel as though I was akin to a moth and a flame. My fate was all but decided for me, and there was nothing much that I could do but to accept it. And yet, my plan – although rather sketchy and unformed at best could be the breaker of chains that would see me free of a man who I did not wish to marry.

"Ellie?" Some of the joy that I had been feeling must have been displayed on my face as my brother had looked at me with a small bright smile. "I know that it may seem very difficult but I am so very proud with the way that you are taking this suitor business with a much more lightened heart than you had displayed several weeks ago – I know both Mother and Father would also be so proud of you."

My heart had sunk at his words. I had been away in Denerim when the news of Arl Howe's betrayal and murder of my family had reached me. I had felt so heavy with grief and despair that I had not even had the chance to hug my Mother one last time or kiss my little nephew goodnight after having read him a bedtime story. It had been difficult whilst in Denerim to go about my education as a healer, and although Healer Hareth and the other acolytes had always sought to keep me company it was just not the same as having family around you. "I wish that they were still here; Oriana and Oren too. Brother Aldous, Nan, Ser Gilmore…" I had choked back the tears that were threatening to fall as my brother's arms encircled around me to pull me into a hug.

"Please, don't cry Ellie." He had murmured soothingly. "We are still together; Aedan, you and me – and whilst we will never forget those who died, we have to look towards the future."

And that future was in the form of the King. I had gently pulled myself out of my brother's embrace and asked, "When will the King's retinue arrive here?"

Fergus had smiled warmly, "Aedan will arrive a lot later than King Alistair's party does, as he has been made Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine."

I had gaped at him in shock with a feeling of dismay wash over me, for I had been looking forward to seeing my brother again. "This was not mentioned in the letter!"

He had lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair, the chestnut coloured hair that we had all inherited from our father, out of his eye, "I received a letter early this morning but before I could tell you the good news, you had already gone for your ride."

I had folded my arms, "And when will the King's party arrive?"

"In three weeks time..."

* * *

And those three weeks were just about up! I stood uneasily on the castle walls, looking out towards the land in the direction that I knew where the capital lay.

"Are you all right, milady?" A guardsman asked me with a small furrow of concern on his broad features. "You're looking rather pale there, begging your pardon milady."

"I'm feeling rather faint." I whispered, as I turned my gaze away from the direction of the road. "I think that I will visit my mare."

"Perhaps, going for a short ride might do you some good milady?" He said kindly, "It's not good to keep yourself cooped up too long, and you're always going out."

"Thank you." I replied, mentally searching for the man's name, and hoping that the one that I had selected was the correct one. "Beron, is it?"

The guard straightened a little bit with a proud air, "It is milady."

I shot him a grateful smile before walking down the steps and towards the stables. The castle's stables were small and only for the use of the Teyrn, his family and their most important guests. Down the line, I patted and offered Fergus's bay war horse a piece of bread before coming to greet Anamara in her stall. The dappled grey mare whinnied a soft greeting upon seeing her mistress, and soon my pockets were empty of the two pieces of bread that I had saved during breakfast.

"I am so happy to see you, my darling." I laughed as she arched her great head to rub against my side. "Would you like to go for a ride? We haven't done that for a long time."

Anamara snorted, and I took that as a yes. "Let me call a stable boy to saddle you and I shall go and get ready."

* * *

I let out a deep breath as the mare trotted down the cobbled road that led just outside the small village that was located just outside Highever Castle. Beron had been right, it was a good idea to get out and get some fresh countryside air. I felt better already, even though I knew that I was only days, even hours away from meeting my royal suitor for the first time.

"Good girl, Anamara." I murmured absentmindedly to the horse as my thoughts turned to what I had now dubbed as my salvation. I had spent many nights thinking, planning and drawing out diagrams in the hope that I could dissuade the King from considering me as a potential bride. It was not as though I hated or disliked the man but I did not wish to marry a complete stranger, especially one with such a grave responsibility attached to him.

Suddenly, I heard the harsh clapping of metal on stone as a half-a-dozen horses surrounded us. I tightly controlled Anamara as she started to rear in alarm as soldiers slowly unfurled their spears towards us. "You there: boy!" A rider entered the circle in front of us. "Who are you and what are you doing with _that_ horse?" He was clad in silver armour with gold enamel in the shape of what looked to be wings on his chest plate. I looked behind me, half-wondering who it was that he was talking to before realising with a sinking feeling that I had my brother's old work clothing, and a brown cloak with a long archer's hood over my head that probably obscured most of my face – needless to say, I probably didn't look much like the highborn lady that I was supposed to be. I straightened in the saddle as I turned a cool haughty gaze towards the man who was obviously their leader and pulled back my hood.

A gasp echoed from the crowd, and their leader's eyes widened behind his helmet but he betrayed no other reaction. "As you can clearly see, I am not a boy my good _Ser_." I paused to regard him with cool blue coloured eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing on my brother's lands?"

"Ah-ha, I think that this must be the young woman who you are intending to marry is it not my friend?" A heavily accented Antivan voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

I froze in horror, and watched with growing dread as the leader removed his plumed helmet. Tawny coloured strands of hair peaked out untidily from where the helmet had pulled it up, and the face that looked at me with a growing appraising smile on its features was something that had made me feel as though I was the only one that it was meant for. In dismay, my eyes met his own and in that moment I knew that I had not only met my suitor; King Alistair Theirin I of Ferelden but the man who I had kissed so roughly in the Chantry several months before.

"Lady Elissa Cousland, it is a pleasure to meet you." He beamed, and I had no other recourse but to reply in kind.


	3. Chapter 2

The ride back to the castle was one of the longest rides I had ever experienced – and Highever castle was not even that far away! After the exchange of pleasantries between myself and the King, I had then been introduced to the rest of his companions: Bann Teagan, whom King Alistair had introduced as "sort of his uncle"; the ginger haired woman, whose name was Leliana and had been one of the heroes who had accompanied my brother and the King on their quest to defeat the Blight; and finally the elven man, who had called out from the crowd, who had also been one of my brother's companions during the Blight. I had taken this all in with a polite smile on my face, that I was quite sure that everyone with the possible exception of the woman, Leliana, had not thought much about the courtly politeness that hid how I had truly felt.

As we allowed our horses into a gentle walk, King Alistair moved his horse alongside mine and with his hazel eyes sparkling in good humour said with a laugh, "I'm not usually a very good rider, my Lady."

I arched an eyebrow at his comment. It was obvious that the man was not an expert rider like some of the other members of his company but he had kept his seat enough to have been able to surround a lone woman on her horse. He laughed when I pointed this out to him, and I could not help but feel my lips twitch with a smile of my own – he had a nice rich laugh.

"It is very kind of you to say so, Lady Elissa but I fear that I've inherited my family trait of not being a competent horseman – it's only pure fluke that I'm still riding the horse upright!"

Silence soon followed as we rode together, and I took the opportunity to appraise him for myself. He had changed a little since our ill-advised meeting in the Chantry or so I thought. He was a lot taller that I had thought, and he was quite well built and yet he had the same good natured coloured eyes and a smile that matched that made him look all the more handsome.

I groaned internally at the final thought; when had I begun to think of him as handsome? I swallowed a lump in my throat. I felt like a bird in a gilded cage already; ready to be passed to my next owner. Regardless of how tall, how handsome, how kind he may appear to be - I still did not know the man, and I did not really wish to get to know him when he was going to take me away from all my hopes and dreams in the name of politics, just so he could have a Queen: a pretty ornament to dangle off his arm, to share his bed and birth his children when there were many, many other young ladies of noble blood who would gladly wish to fill the position.

I let out a soft despondent sigh. I knew of course why the King would wish to put forth a suit for my hand in marriage. My family line was one of the most noble and ancient bloodlines in Ferelden. In centuries past, House Cousland had been second only to that of the King – and our daughters and sons had often been sought as a potential match for the children of the monarch, but things were different now; the late King Cailan had married his Queen who had virtually been no more than a jumped-up-commoner whose father had only been awarded the Teyrnrir of Gwaren because Loghain Mac Tir had been King Maric's best friend.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the King looking at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. I smiled politely in enquiry.

King Alistair flushed, and smiled a little shyly. "I apologise for staring at you, my Lady, but I can't help but wonder if we have met before?"

I could feel my heart beat furiously in my chest as it was clear that he referred to our meeting in the Blight just hours after the defeat of the Archdemon. I turned to him with a polite smile and with a shake of my head I replied that he was mistaken.

"I'm pretty sure that I have met you before, my Lady." He said with a shake of his head, his tawny coloured hair shifting slightly with the movement. "I'm not as great with remembering a face like Aedan is but I don't think that I would forget yours, especially after…" King Alistair trailed off with his cheeks flushing in a rosy hue as he took a quick glance back towards the rest of the party before turning back to me. "Well, you know…after that _moment_ in the Chantry."

To this day, and as my husband likes to point out whenever he feels to be particularly cruel, the split second that I had to make the decision that would lead me down the path that I soon found myself on was not an easy thing to do. As my youngest brother, Aedan, had constantly loved to point out: I was a terrible liar, and yet before I could stop and think about the consequences I had opened my mouth and replied in my most courtly tone, "I fear that you are mistaken, Your Majesty, but it was not I who you shared that _moment_ in the Chantry with for I was not even in the capital at the time." I chose the moment to move Anamara closer to him, as I leant forward with a conspiratorial whisper, "Please don't tell my brothers but I was with my betrothed."

He pulled back quickly, jerking his horse away from mine as he looked at me in shock. "I…I didn't know that you were betrothed, my Lady." He stammered, "I…Why was I not informed of this? Why didn't your brothers tell me before I –"

My heart twisted uncomfortably at his distress. "My brothers don't know."

"So you're betrothed to a man who neither of your brothers are aware that you are betrothed to?" He asked with a guarded expression on his face, that I was not certain if he believed the web that I had just started to weave or not. He turned to look at me with a guilty but kind smile as he said, "I guess I can understand the need to keep it a secret, my Lady. Is he quite unsuitable for someone of your status?"

I could only nod as my heart gave another twist when his bright hazel eyes regarded me with compassion and pity. He let out a sigh, "I don't know what you think of me, my Lady but I promise you that I will not take you away from the man you love – not when there has been a lot of grief already."

"T-that is most kind you, Your Majesty." I croaked, finally finding my voice.

"Please, call me Alistair." He said kindly, "I'm rather tired with the whole 'King' thing."

I returned his smile hesitantly.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"You look lovely, my Lady." My young maid, Sopha, exclaimed as I twirled around; the dress silks swishing softly against my legs. I returned her smile with a shy one of my own as I became aware of how low-cut and tightly fitted the bodice and corset of the dress actually was. As if reading my thoughts Sopha added, "It isn't as revealing as you think it is, my Lady."

I nodded as I moved to the small dressing vanity that held my perfume, cosmetics and hair brush. "I am glad that you are here Sopha," I said as I reached to pick up the hair brush.

"Of course you are, you would have taken the dress off and would have put one of that hideously _drab_ brown dress that you're so fond off." The elf said with a small smug smile as she plucked the hair brush from my grasp.

At the lightest, almost feathery touches of the comb brushed through the thick auburn tresses of my hair, I closed my eyes and drifted dreamily in thought. The ride back had not been as bad as far as introductions went, and the King…Alistair had been quick to talk, quick to laugh and quick to smile. And yet, I still felt guilty for my lie.

"Is it true, my Lady that the King will be at the banquet tonight with two of the heroes of the Blight?" Sopha asked before adding shyly, "It is a pity that your brother will not be attending."

I sighed sadly as I too missed the presence of my younger brother. If there was anyone who would have understood the turmoil that I was feeling, it would have been Aedan. My younger brother and I were closer in age than the five year separation that lay between Fergus and me. It was probably because of this that we had always been close as the ease of our companionship had always seemed a lot easier compared to the relationship that we both shared with our elder brother – for I could share my thoughts, my hopes and dreams with my younger brother without the fear that I would have them ridiculed or dismissed. It had after all been under the support of my younger brother that I had gathered up the courage to persuade my Father and Mother that I would only marry for love, despite my twenty-one years of life, and allow me to undergo the tutelage of the healers at the institute in the capital.

And yet, during the short visit that my Grey Warden brother had allowed himself as a homecoming, all my younger had spoken about was the King and how deeply Aedan had admired and even loved him like another brother. With a sinking feeling, I wondered what Aedan would have said if he was here with me right now. Would he hate me for purposefully deceiving his friend or would he understand how I felt?

I would not know until my brother arrived back from his venture of Amaranthine, and by the time that he would arrive, it would be too late to make amends with the King.

* * *

It was awkward sitting between my brother and the King whilst my brother stood on my right and spoke the official words that would open the banquet in the Maker's, the King's and his guests' name. On my left, King Alistair sat straight-backed, his hazel eyes clouded in thought as he looked out into the crowd of guests that was made up of nobles, knights and Chantry folk. It had been most odd, I thought, that the King had not spoken to me since we had arrived back at the castle earlier this afternoon when he had been most talkative on the ride back to Highever. Indeed, he had barely mustered a polite greeting, and the smile that he had displayed had been cool – it had not been the bright hazel coloured eyes that had warmed me several hours previously.

My stomach knotted again as I wondered if perhaps he had spoken to Fergus, and had discovered that there was no unsuitable betrothed but if that was the reason behind his behaviour that did not seem to explain why Fergus's behaviour had remained as jovial as it had been in the last few days. I shook my head; it must be something else that had caused the slight change in the King's mood.

I turned to offer a small smile of thanks to the serving girl as she placed down a glass of wine in front of me feeling a little more reassured, I did not know the King well after all, and the King may have been feeling too tired to speak to someone whom he didn't know. Yet, as I stole a glance at the tawny haired man, I could not help but feel as though my reasons were not as reassuring as he spoke to everyone else but me.

Soon after the last course of dinner had been served and cleared away, and my brother gave the order for musicians to be brought in and the tables and chairs to be pushed aside for the dancing to begin he had then turned to me and asked me to open the night with the first dance. Not wishing to remain seated next to a man who had ignored me all evening, I had given my brother a bright smile and took the proffered hand before moving onto the dance floor.

As the third dance began, I could not shake off the growing feeling that there were eyes on me but it would not do for the Teyrn's sister to arch her head around her dance partner, and so I had to wait until my partner whirled me around so that I was in a better position to search the crowd. My stomach gave another unpleasant twist when I locked eyes with a set of cold hazel eyes. I swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in my throat but before I could do much to remedy the situation the music picked up and I was whirled again to the opposite side of the room although nothing could get me away from those watchful burning eyes.

A little time later – albeit what seemed as though it was a lot longer than that, the song had finished and I had taken the opportunity during the shuffle of partners to escape the stuffy hall and grab some fresh air out in the courtyard. A guardsman on duty bowed his head with a muttered "my Lady" as I passed him on my way towards the stables.

A soft wicker of acknowledgement came from one of the far stalls as I entered, and Anamara's grey head poked out from her stall. "Hello, my darling." I murmured as I reached out to stroke her under her neck. "I am afraid that I don't have anything to give you. I've been at this _dreary_ banquet for several hours."

"I'm glad to see that _at least_ you don't take exception to the horse," King Alistair's voice called out in the darkness which caused me to jump in shock and Anamara to snort at the unfamiliar voice. "But it appears that you have taken an exception to _me_!"

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the interest shown in this story so far! Thank you to all those who have left a review, added this story to their favourites and are following this story._**


End file.
